


Hard Landing

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Blood, Clothed Sex, Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fingerfucking, No Aftercare, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smoking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Crossover Madness<br/>Prompt: Kara/Spike, Buffyverse, it's better when it hurts - walbergr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Landing

Kara landed hard on her back. "What the frak? Where the frak's my bird?"

"Unless things are different where you come from, you're the bird, luv."

The platinum blond leered down at her, then held out a hand. Kara took it and bounced to her feet, then stepped back.

"Birds have wings, you idiot. Do I look like I have wings?" Kara brushed dirt and twigs off her pants. And since when was she wearing pants, anyway? She looked around her. A cemetery. What. The. Frak. She shook her head and turned in a circle. "Where the frak am I, anyway?"

"Sunnydale, luv. Where did you think you were?"

Kara glared at him. "Last I knew, I was flying CAP with Lee. Now, no plane. No flight suit." She rubbed her forehead. "Gotta lay off the chief's hooch."

The guy's face changed, and it was hard to see in the dim light of the cemetery, but he no longer looked human, if he'd been human in the first place. New model of cylon?

He charged her, and she sidestepped. They danced around each other for a few minutes until he had maneuvered them into a copse of trees. He pushed forward, she hit the tree, back first, then head, and his head shifted, like he was going to kiss her neck.

Instead of a kiss, she felt teeth dig in. She yelled, "Frak," pushing him back. Her fingers probed her neck, coming back with splotches of blood.

At the same time, he stepped away and said, "What are you?"

"What the frak's with the biting? Gods! A little pain always makes things better, but drawing blood," her mouth twisted, "well, I save that for somebody special."

The man spit at the ground. "You taste bloody disgusting, luv."

Kara snapped to full height, and they both glared at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Kara broke the silence. "I take it you're out here for a little midnight frak, and you just thought, what? I'd be an easy mark?"

"Well, yeah! Any bloomin' idiot out in the cemetery at night is either a vamp or a slayer, and you're not the Slayer."

Kara smiled, all her teeth showing. "Slayer, huh? I like that. Maybe I'll have them change my call sign. I've certainly killed enough cylons to earn it." She wiped her forearm across her neck and looked at the blood again. "Lay off with the teeth and I'm game. You got someplace, or do you just get it on right here in the dirt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Midnight frak. A little tab A, slot B action. You said that's what you were out here for. Gods. I don't know where the frak I am, but it doesn't change the fact that our little tussle's gotten me a little -"

"Randy?"

Kara cocked her head. "Randy? I'm Kara."

"Spike, luv, not Randy." He looked down her body and back up, then added, "Well, maybe a little bit randy." His lips spread wide, his teeth gleaming in what little light was available. He gestured behind him. "I got a place. Not good enough for most birds. Except Dawn, and she only comes 'cause she knows Buffy would kill her, then me."

"Dawn your girlfriend? Is she into threesomes, Spike?"

"Dawnie?" A look of horror took over his face. "Take that back! I would never shag Dawnie."

Kara shrugged. "Makes no difference to me either way. We gonna stand around and talk about other girls, or we gonna frak?"

Spike grinned again, all teeth, and held out his arm. "Step into my parlor."

She followed him down the steps into what had to be a mausoleum, complete with a frakkin' coffin. Gods, this guy was weird. "You're not a cylon, are you?" Then she muttered to herself, "Little late to be askin' that, Kara Thrace."

"I don't know what a cylon is, but I can guarantee I'm not one. I'm a bloody vampire, in case you haven't noticed, luv." He swished his palm over his face, and his forehead changed again.

She didn't know how he did that, but no way was she going to be impressed. Was she supposed to know what a vampire was? "Neat trick. Bed?"

"You in some kinda hurry?"

Kara stomped her foot. "Gods. You talk more than Lee! Are we gonna have a little chat in your," she pointedly looked around, "little crypt, or are we going to frak."

"By all means." He flipped a blanket down to the foot of the bed and pointed. "Need a little help getting undressed?"

Kara gave him a stink-eye. "You need to be undressed? We're just frakkin', man." She mumbled under her breath, "or not." She whipped her zipper down and shoved her pants and panties to her hips, then turned around, shaking her ass in his face. "You sure you know how to do this?"

Then he was there, a solid weight against her back. He didn't look like much, but he felt more solid than Lee. "I know what I'm doing." His fingers probed her curls, sliding in the lubrication. "Wet, luv. That'll make things easier."

She grabbed his wrist, crushing it in her hand, and twisted her head to the side to face him. "Me first. Right when I'm about to come, you can bite me, and it'll send me right over, but I'm not into blood sacrifices."

Spike hummed and broke out of her grip, his fingers already flicking at her clit faster than she could do it herself. She leaned into him and let herself relax. "Yeah. Gods. Just like that." Her chest heaved and she knew she was moaning, even if she couldn't hear it, and like he had telepathy or something, just as she hit her climax, he bit down on her shoulder hard, and Kara shouted, the shiver rushing over her skin, leaving her hair standing on end everywhere.

She let herself stand for a moment or two, then reached behind her, seeking his cock. "Now. Frak me. Frak me hard. Make it hurt."

The sensation of him shoving in was just exactly the right side of pain, and Kara's fingers were already on her clit again, ready to push herself over the second he came.

Only he didn't. He pumped in and out, lasting longer even than she could with her vibrator, and she was starting to get stiff, holding this position over the coffin. "Gods, Spike, come already."

He grunted. "You're the one said a little pain makes it better. Just trying to accommodate you."

She pinched her clit, pushing herself into another orgasm, and finally he finished, standing away almost immediately.

Kara straightened and zipped her pants and turned to lean on the coffin. "You got a smoke?"

Spike grinned at her, his cock hanging out the front of his jeans, and tossed her a packet of cigarettes.

Kara flicked the lighter, pulled a deep puff in, and let it out in stages. She wriggled her shoulders, cracked her neck, and flicked the ash off the cigarette. "Nice work. Haven't felt this loose in ages."

He puffed on his own cigarette as he righted his clothes, and said, "If you really don't know where you are, there's someone you should meet."

"Am I gonna have to frak 'em all?"

He grinned even bigger. "Now that, luv, I would pay to see, but no. If anybody can figure it out, though, it'll be Giles and Willow."

Kara nodded and stomped her cigarette on the floor. "Thanks for the frak. Let's go."


End file.
